FE 5
PM Rook: So when last we left, there were a bunch of shenanigans involving a Misrulean artifact, and you guys were told by Canto to dress nice for a dinner. PM *** Ander dressed normally...which is as nice as she gets. *** PM *** Vydea did dress up a little, but not so much as to be rude. *** PM *** Vashti prestidigitated her current dress a bit. It is now very clean. *** PM *** Kite wore a green dress. A real one (that's cruel). *** PM Ander: ((How is that cruel?)) PM Kite: (("If I Had a Million Dollars.")) PM Ander: ((Ah)) PM Ander: ((We're in a carriage now, right?)) PM Rook: Yep, you are currently in a carriage, moving into the Argent Ward, which is the fancy way of saying 'Fancy Pants Richpeople Town.' PM Rook: Canto is driving the carriage, so it's you guys and Kysthic, Kite's former paladin mentor. PM *** Ander fidgets with her sword. *** PM Rook: He eyes you. "Relax, kid, we're not walkin' into an ambush." PM Ander: "That'd be preferable. I know how to react to an ambush." PM Vydea: Canto, Alo, yourself, and this 'Master Scribe'... were there any other members of your party? PM Rook: Kysthic: Alo was never really part of the party. She just showed up sometimes to make trouble. PM Ander: "So, it was just the three of you, then?" PM Rook: Kysthic: There was Surea. She was our Wizardy type. PM Rook: Kysthic: But as far as I know, she's still in the Dragon Isles. PM Ander: "...I have trained with Master Scribe for roughly two years. He never mentioned being an adventurer." PM Rook: Kysthic: He's not the sort to volunteer information. PM Kite: ... I am glad you are. I have learned many things. PM Rook: Kysthic: Well sure. I'm the gregarious, outgoing, fun one. PM *** Kite nods. *** PM Ander: "I have noticed this." PM *** Vydea smiles. "Somehow I don't think Kite picked that up from you." *** PM Rook: Kysthic: Scribe was the stoic, serious one. PM Kite: I am outgoing. PM Rook: Kysthic: Canto was the mysterious lone wolf. PM Ander: "Yeah, all these seem to lining up about right." PM Kite: ... he has not been exceedingly mysterious in our presence. PM Rook: Kyshic: Eh, he's grown a bit since he retired, I suppose. PM Ander: "I dunno. We didn't seem to get the full story on the "rat" incident before we blundered into that one." PM Ander: "Maybe less mysterious and more 'secretive'" PM Kite: Likely the wizard was confused on the issue himself. PM Kite: He did not seem to have full command of his faculties. PM Vydea: 92 is a big number. PM Rook: Kysthic: Glyph, you mean? Yeah, he's had a few too many resets, I think. Of course, I don't know how much of it is reset-induced senility and how much is just his personality. PM Ander: "Do their kind ever...stop resetting?" PM | Edited 4:49:23 PM Rook: Kysthic: Oh, sure. If their bodies take too much damage, they can't self-repair. PM Rook: The carriage comes to a stop, and Kysthic peeks out the window. "... what are you up to, Canto?" PM Kite: Where have we stopped? PM *** Vydea peeks outside. *** PM Rook: Kysthic opens the door! You all see a very, very nice manor house in front of you. PM Rook: Kysthic: ....welcome to Countess Varia's House of Delights, kids. PM Ander: "...house of what now?" PM Kite: It is a brothel. PM Kite: Also, fortunately, we are not kids. That would be exceedingly inappropriate given the locale. PM Rook: Kysthic: A very upscale brothel. PM Ander: ".........." PM Vashti: Welp. PM Vydea: Not what I'd have expected from our employer. PM Kite: No. PM *** Vydea puts her book back inside her smaller bag and pulls out her smaller autograph book. *** PM Ander: "You're going to ask the sex workers for autographs?" PM Kite: ... for one thing, the expense would seem incommensurate with benefits. PM Rook: Canto hops down off the driver's seat. "Now, relax. This just happens to be where we're meeting for dinner. " PM Rook: Canto: Countess Varia has some work for you and she likes to meet the people who are working for her. PM *** Vydea tilts her head at Ander. "I ask everyone." *** PM Kite: ... appropriate work? PM Ander: ".................................." PM *** Ander is beet red right now. *** PM Kite: ... I would likely not make an adequate sex worker. PM Rook: Canto: ... no, adventuring work. PM Rook: Canto: What kind of guy do you think I am? PM *** Vydea hops out. *** PM Vydea: This conversation is giving me a lot of ideas for my next story. PM Ander: "If you're going to write that kind of story, I demand to go unnamed." PM Kite: ... working here would likely earn us a much larger monetary reward than conventional adventuring, so perhaps an efficient 'guy' with no prejudices against the sex industry? PM Rook: Kysthic snorts. PM *** Ander follows everyone in. *** PM Rook: Canto seems speechless! PM *** Vashti walks along with the group. *** PM *** Kite does too. *** PM Rook: The front door opens, and an exceedingly beautiful woman steps out! Almond shaped eyes, hair cut short in an attractive, trendy manner, dark skin and hair. She's wearing a a very nice dress, custom made, you guess, to accommodate her batlike wings and barbed tail. PM *** Kite nods to her solemnly. *** PM Rook: She smiles, looking over you all, throwing a wink at Kysthic, and stepping up to Canto. "Ah, Canto dear. It's very good to see you." PM Rook: Canto bows respectfully! PM *** Kite doesn't really show surprise very much or her eyebrows would be going up about now. *** PM Rook: She smiles at all of you. "Well, come in, come in. I don't bite, except upon request." PM Kite: I would prefer not. PM *** Kite does come in, though. *** PM *** Vydea smirks. *** PM *** Ander follows everyone. *** PM *** Vydea also follows. *** PM *** Vashti follows, as well. *** PM Ander: "Are we expecting anyone else for this dinner?" PM Rook: She leads the way in, tail swishing behind her. "Oh, no. IT will just be us. I could summon some extra companionship if you like, dear." PM *** Ander blushes again. "I...I think I'm fine." *** PM Rook: You walk through a tastefully appointed foyer, which is attended by a gnome woman seated behind a desk. Varia gives her a little wave before moving past her, into the manor itself, then upstairs. You occasionally catch glimpses of women and men, all attractive in some way, all dressed very nicely. "As you wish, of course." PM Rook: Everyone who is looking around can give me Religion checks, if you care to. PM Vydea: (16!) PM Ander: ((wow, 18...I was not expecting that)) PM Kite: ((Also a 16, unless I have advantage, in which case, 23.)) PM *** Kite relaxes a bit. *** PM Rook: She leads you up into a very nice dining room, with places set for each of you. Not too big, but big enough to accommodate everyone comfortably. PM *** Kite slips into a chair. *** PM Rook: Countess: Come, sit down, please. Let's get to know each other. I have some very nice wine, prepared. PM *** Vydea takes a seat close to the head. *** PM *** Vashti also finds a spot to sit. *** PM *** Ander finds a place to sit. *** PM Rook: You guys all take seats, and she pours wine for everyone that wants some. PM Rook: "Now then. I am the Countess Varia. I'm not really a countess, it's just what I've called myself since I came here, and it's stuck." PM *** Ander takes a big drink of the wine. "It sounds nice, though. Is your name really Varia?" *** PM Rook: Varia laughs. "Oh, of course not. My name is rather filled with more consonants and is rather unwieldy. PM Kite: Is that more typical of succubi names? PM Rook: Varia: From my corner of the Multiverse, yes. PM *** Vydea pulls out her other notebook as well. "Canto says you might have work for us?" *** PM *** Kite nods. *** PM Rook: Varia: Straight to business, then? I'd like to get to know you a bit better first. What's your name, dear? PM Rook: She looks at Kite. PM Kite: Kite. PM Rook: VAria: Just Kite? PM Kite: Yes. PM Kite: ... it is very easy to spell. PM *** Ander smiles *** PM Rook: Varia: I suppose it is. And how about you, then? PM Rook: She looks at Ander! PM Ander: "Ander." PM Ander: "Don't worry, the single names aren't a theme." PM Rook: Varia: Oh, I like it. PM Ander: "Thank you." PM Rook: Varia: How about you? The inquisitive one. PM Rook: She looks at Vydea. PM Vydea: Vydea Rosaris, at your service, and I'd like to apologize for my earlier haste. I thought you'd want to get started. PM Rook: Varia: I like to... take my time with things. PM Rook: She grins at Vydea. PM Rook: Kysthic rolls his eyes a bit. PM *** Vydea smiles with a tilt of her head. *** PM Kite: Some people do find it difficult to "switch off." PM Rook: Varia chuckles. "Possibly. We all find ways to sublimate our innate instincts, don't we, dear?" PM Ander: "...we do what now?" PM Rook: She looks toward Daneel and Vashti. "And how about our two quiet little churchmice?" PM Vashti: I'm Vashti Tsil. Sorry about that, I'm not used to talking with people much. More often, people talk at me so I can write it down. PM Daneel: Daneel Scytale , pleasure to meet you. PM Rook: Varia: There. was that so hard? So how long have you been adventuring types? PM Kite: A few days, only. PM Ander: "This would be our second mission." PM Vashti: Yeah, not long at all. PM Rook: She nods, sipping at her wine glass. "Dinner should be along shortly. I hope everyone enjoys freshly harvested souls." PM *** Ander leans into Kite. "Pretty sure that one's a joke." *** PM *** Kite closes her mouth! She had been about to comment on the relative appropriateness of the food. *** PM *** Vydea chuckles at Ander. *** PM Kite: ... good. PM *** Ander smiles. *** PM Rook: Varia: Yes, it's chicken, I hope everyone's okay with chicken. PM Vashti: I am not opposed to chicken, no. PM Ander: "I like chicken. Chicken is fine." PM *** Kite nods. *** PM Vydea: I'm sure it will be delicious. PM Rook: Varia finishes her wine. "Of course. It's not just sexual delights we cater to, here. We furnish our patrons with any stimulation they require. We have some clients who come here just to eat, or to be read to, or to debate." PM Kite: ... debate? PM Rook: Varia nods. "Oh yes, some people find reasoned, intelligent debate very fulfilling." PM Rook: Varia: Usually city governement functionaries. PM Ander: "...huh...somehow I figured if politicians came here it was for...baser reasons." PM Kite: I would find that... odd. PM Rook: Varia: I even have people who come here just to spar. PM Rook: She gives Ander a toothy grin, showing her fangs. PM *** Ander gulps. "Well...that uh...heh, cool. Yeah...so-sounds good." *** PM Ander: "...how'd you meet Canto?" PM Rook: Varia: Oh, he and Kysthic were kind to me at a time when demons weren't exactly... welcome here. PM Rook: Varia: I was no part of the Yuguloth invasion, I came here compleltely independentlly. It was just my timing that was bad. PM Vashti: That sort of scheduling fluke is far more than the usual allotment of bad luck. I'm glad it seems to have turned out alright. PM Rook: Varia: I provide a useful service, I think. PM Vydea: It's certainly filled your coffers, I'd think. PM Rook: She smiles. "That it has. " PM Rook: Servers come in with plates of food, and start serving you. PM Kite: It is extremely useful to a great many people, or the establishment would not have prospered. PM *** Ander digs in the second the plate is in front of her. *** PM Vydea: Precisely. PM *** Kite eats, rather mechanically. *** PM Rook: Varia: Yes. Though I must start to be a bit more careful about my clientele - something dear to me was stolen from the house, and I'd like you to get it back. PM *** Vydea nibbles absently as she listens and takes notes. *** PM Ander: "...and there's the mission." PM Rook: Varia: All my clients are vetted, and require references. This one.... PM Rook: She shakes her head. "This one was sent to us by one Lord Carrick. Someone that Canto here tells me you already know." PM Kite: ... unfortunately. PM *** Vydea nods. *** PM Ander: "We've met, yes." PM Rook: Varia: The thief was a human named Thren Repedes. He stole a painting of mine, that is very important to me. Pulled the canvas right from the frame. PM Kite: ... was it damaged? PM Rook: Varia: The frame was. PM *** Vydea writes that down. "You're certain it was him?" *** PM Daneel: A small painting or a large one? PM Rook: Varia: I am indeed. The painting wasn't large, one foot wide by two feet tall. PM Vydea: Can you describe the painting? PM Ander: " How are you certain?" PM | Edited 6:05:12 PM Vydea: (24 insight to see if she seems like she's telling us everything like... as we're going) PM Rook: Varia: I scryed on it. PM Daneel: When was it stolen? PM Rook: Varia: The painting is called 'Lack of Sunset Over Sigil'. It was stolen yesterday, from one of the galleries adjacent to the bedroom where he availed himself of our services. PM Kite: Why was it stolen? PM Rook: Varia: I have no idea. It's not magical that I'm aware of it. Though it was painted in Sigil. I took it with me when I left. PM Ander: "hmmmmm....any leads?" PM Vydea: Sentimental value, then? PM Ander: "Or just money. A painting that's actually from another plane must be worth a lot." PM Vydea: I meant it held sentimental value for Varia. PM Vashti: Having something from another plane might make it easier to get there, but I may be mistaken. PM Vashti: for a bit, on account of food, but I'll be back soon. PM Daneel: And selling unique stolen items is difficult. PM Kite: It could also serve as a door to Sigil. PM Daneel: When did you scry on the painting? PM Rook: Varia: This morning. PM Vydea: Did you recognize where it's being held? PM Rook: Varia: I did some asking around. Thren apparently is something of a known quantity down at the Waterfront Ward. I would ask around there. When I scried, I saw him, and the painting, in a warehouse, but I don't know which one. There are a lot of warehouses there. PM Vydea: Any details you can remember that might help us narrow it down? The color of a door or size of the building? PM Kite: What is he reportedly like? PM Rook: Varia: Scrying doesn't provide that many details on environments, unfortunately. PM Vydea: If you haven't already, we might like to interview the person he was with before the theft. PM Rook: Varia: Something of a rascal. Getting into trouble, and out of trouble, is apparently a specialty. If you wish, I'll call up Bertrand after we're done eating so you can ask questions of him. PM Kite: Yes. Thank you. PM Kite: ... provided he isn't otherwise engaged. PM Kite: We are willing to reimburse him for his time. PM Rook: Varia: Oh, it's no worry. PM Daneel: And all he took was the one painting , nothing else was missing at all? PM Rook: Varia: Anyway, all I care about is the painting. Bring it back, and I'll pay your group 500 gold and a voucher for each of you to avail yourself of our services. PM Rook: Varia: Yes, nothing else missing. And trust me, I have many things worth more than that painting. PM Vydea: We're eager to please. PM Kite: That seems ... extravagant. And I would not like to cause Bertrand a loss of income. PM *** Ander turns to Vydea. "Phrasing." *** PM *** Vydea looks back at her. "Intentional." *** PM Kite: ... we are eager to appropriately please? PM Kite: ... within the context of the proffered arrangement? PM Vydea: Honestly, it's like we didn't just sit through an entire conversation about how this place isn't just about sex. PM Rook: Varia: Bertrand is off tonight, anyway, it's not like my people are always on the clock. PM Ander: "Is he around then, to be interviewed?" PM Kite: That would not be in accordance with Sune's wishes at all, no. PM Rook: Varia: After we're done with dinner, I'll see if he minds coming by. PM Kite: Thank you. PM *** Ander turns to Canto. "I'm done, and you don't seem to eat. Any chance I could speak with you in private for a moment?" *** PM Rook: Canto shrugs. "Sure." PM Rook: Canto and Ander leave the table for a moment. PM Vydea: If I might be so bold, Countess, I was hoping I could ask you to sign my book. I have a bit of a collection of autographs and yours would be a jewel among the pages. PM *** Vydea slides her autograph book and pen towards her on an empty page. *** PM Rook: She eyes you, "Not to try any naming magic on me, right? I once got bound in a Wizard's tower for a decade." PM Vydea: No, no, of course not. I wouldn't dare to get on your bad side. PM Kite: She is far from malevolent. PM Rook: She shrugs, and scrawls a few demonic sigils on the page. Little lines of smoke waft up from the page. PM *** Vydea looks suitably impressed. "That is a neat trick. Thank you." *** PM Rook: She smiles. "In any case. Canto thinks a lot of you." PM Kite: Ah? PM Rook: Varia: 'High hopes', as he said. PM Kite: That could be optimism. PM *** Ander re-enters. *** PM Rook: Varia: That's not really one of his indulgences, dear. PM Ander: "Any chance you have something a bit stronger than wine?" PM Rook: Varia: Of course, dear. What's your pleasure? PM Rook: She stands, and heads toward a cabinet. PM Ander: "Whiskey?" PM Kite: I am impressed by your facility with innuendo. PM Ander: "...what?" PM Kite: Lady Varia is very impressive. PM Ander: "Ah. ...I imagine it's very useful here." PM Ander: "...how long has Bertrand worked here?" PM Rook: ((Back! Sorry, lockup.)) PM Ander: ((Ah)) PM | Edited 6:55:55 PM Kite: ((I was wondering!)) PM Rook: She pours some whiskey for whoever wants some, as you finish dinner. Someone goes and retrieves Betrand, bringing him to the dining room. He is a handsome human fella with blond hair and a light dusting of freckles. HE seems to be wearing loose fitting workout clothes, and is slightly sweaty. PM *** Ander stands and tries to look tough...not realizing no one can see her past the table. *** PM Vydea: Sorry to pull you from your off-time, but we were hoping you could tell us about Thren Repedes. PM Rook: Varia: Were you in the gym, dear? You could have taken a moment. PM Rook: Bertrand: Lydia said it was important! PM Kite: Thank you. PM Rook: Varia: Oh, Thren. The thief. These adventurers wanted to ask you about him. PM *** Ander sits back down. *** PM Kite: Yes. Any relevant details you remember about him. PM *** Vydea is ready to take notes! *** PM Rook: Bertrand takes a seat, and flips it around, so he can sit on it backwards, Riker-like. "Sure. Hmmm. It wasn't his first time in a place like this." PM Ander: "Was it your first time...having him as a client?" PM Rook: Bertrand nods. "Yeah, he was a new client for me, and the House. " He seems really relaxed, not at all put off by the room of people asking him questions about this. PM Vydea: Did he say or do anything that was suspicious? In the moment or in hindsight? PM Rook: Bertrand: In hindsight? He was holding himself back, away. I thought it might have been nervousness, but now I suspect everything he presented as his persona was a mask. PM Vydea: Did he share anything with you that might tell us why he stole the painting or where he might have taken it? PM Vydea: (heh mine's a 7 this time. insight.) PM Ander: ((24 for me)) PM Kite: ...what did he smell like? PM *** Ander gives Kite a weird look. *** PM Kite: ... people often falsify most elements of their masks, but they do often forget about scent. PM Rook: Bertrand: No. He kept himself distant, like I said. He might have well been a professional himself. PM Rook: Bertrand: Oh, she's right. He wore cologne, but not a lot. He wasn't covering anything up. PM Vydea: I don't think I have any other questions for Bertrand. I do have one for you though, Countess... why are you hiring us instead of the Institute? Or reporting it to the watch? PM Kite: Did you recognize the brand of cologne? PM Rook: Bertrand: Not offhand, I'm afraid --- my sense of smell isn't that sharp. PM Rook: Varia: I know Canto, and I trust him. And this place is the last place I want an Inspector nosing around. Privacy is very important. PM Kite: The clientele would go elsewhere. PM Vydea: That's fair. PM Rook: Varia nods. PM Daneel: So somehow he knew of the painting before he came here, or it was a spur of the moment theft. PM Rook: Varia: He almost certainly was after that in particular Otherwise there is no reason to take that over any of the other paintings in the gallery, if you're going to steal something. PM Ander: "Can you describe him at all? Hair color? Height? etc." PM Rook: Bertrand: Oh, sure. Human, red hair and green eyes. Scruffy beard, but, you know... calculatedly scruffy. PM Rook: About six feet tall. Fair skin. PM Vydea: Sounds a bit like Lord Carrick himself. PM Rook: Varia: They're definitely cronies. PM Vydea: Did he use magic of any sort? PM Rook: Bertrand: I suspect so, though I didn't see him cast anything. PM Kite: Why? PM Rook: Bertrand: Spellcasters tend to carry themselves a certain way. And he knew a bit about magic. We chatted about it a bit. PM Vydea: Cronies of who? PM Rook: Varia: Carrick and Repedes. They're friends, I mean. It was on Lord Carrick's recommendation that we took Repedes on as a client. Now they're both barred. PM Vydea: (How common is red hair and pale skin in this town?) PM Rook: ((Not uncommon, and they're probably both from Rannon. A lot of humans there are fair skinned.)) PM Vydea: I was just thinking it might be more than a friendly connection if they have some of the same features. PM Rook: Varia: Possibly. PM Kite: Perhaps an attempt to give him an alibi for a worse crime elsewhere. PM Ander: "Vy, any chance you can score another meeting with the Lord? He could be our next lead." PM Vydea: I'm sure I could, but would it really be proper to show up and accuse him of helping to steal a painting? PM Vydea: If it's in a warehouse, maybe we should talk to some of the people down in that district. PM Rook: Varia: I am simply interested in the painting, that's all I want back. PM Ander: "I was thinking of doing that too. But I suspect it's not gonna be there anymore." PM Vydea: What was it you said to me about skipping steps, Ander? PM Ander: "...fair point. We should go investigate now then, while we still have a chance to find something." PM *** Kite nods. ***